


情烈如火  番外【共赴云雨】

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	情烈如火  番外【共赴云雨】

自从在金麟台，江宗主扯了人家泽芜君的抹额，泽芜君亲口说出了心悦江晚吟之言，修真界都传遍了，含光君他哥也断了袖。  
有人传，三毒圣手不是最痛恨断袖吗？  
怎么也步上了他师兄夷陵老祖的后尘？  
反正，一时间说多难听的都有，江家和蓝家的两位家主就当什么都没听说，你们瞎逼逼你们的，我们谈我们的恋爱。  
倒是含光君一时间接受不了自家兄长竟然爱上了江晚吟这件事，从金麟台回到云深不知处，整个人显得萎靡不振。  
蓝曦臣回云深后，第一件事就去跪祠堂，反正先向先祖告罪，他答应了江澄，要嫁去莲花坞，言出必行。  
别的长老就不说了，最痛心疾首的应该是蓝二叔蓝启仁，蓝氏双璧如今都断了袖，成了整个修真界的笑柄，这以后，蓝家还抬得起头来吗？  
但是，出乎预料的是，蓝启仁并没有那么的捶胸顿足，痛心不已。  
知道大侄子回来跪祠堂去了，安抚了一帮炸了毛的长老，以叔叔的身份说了几句话，外人怎么说蓝家，便让他们去说吧，我蓝家也从来没有想过要统领修真界，两个侄儿遇上喜欢的人不过恰好是男子，当初先祖为了心悦之人入世，一样的道理。  
长老们想想也是，当初先祖是个和尚，为了心悦之人还了俗，用一个道理说明一下，便是遇见了命定之人。  
蓝启仁到了祠堂，双手背在身后，面色如霜，极为威严。  
蓝曦臣朝他行礼后，他只是抬了抬眸，问道：“我来确定一下，你跟江澄说，你要嫁去莲花坞，而不是江澄嫁到我们云深不知处来？”  
蓝曦臣颇为吃惊，他以为叔父怎么都要指着他的鼻子痛骂一顿才是，怎么一开口就是嫁娶的问题，有点被动的点了点头，“侄儿答应了晚吟嫁去莲花坞。”  
“也不是不可。”蓝启仁先生捋了捋他的胡子，“但是，你是宗主，他也是宗主，若只有你嫁去莲花坞当主母，天下人又得怎么议论，虽然蓝家无惧外人怎么说，可，你就这样嫁过去，恐怕后患无穷。”  
蓝曦臣当了那么多年的宗主，自然明白这其中的厉害，恭恭敬敬朝着自家叔父行了一礼，心悦诚服的说道：“侄儿明白，会与晚吟商量，侄儿嫁去莲花坞后，迎娶他来云深不知处当主母。”  
蓝启仁直勾勾看当了他一眼，哼笑：“恐怕江晚吟不会这么容易就答应了你。”  
“晚吟肯定会答应，叔父多虑了，我这就去莲花坞与他说。”  
才跪了半个时辰的祠堂，蓝家的这位正处于浓烈恋爱气氛中的家主带着满脸的喜悦之色，当着这一生以遵守家规为己任的亲叔叔面，直接跑了。  
蓝启仁顿时额头上的青筋都凸出来了，蓝曦臣，你身为家主竟然带头破坏家规，你……回来给我抄家规。  
江澄带着弟子回到莲花坞，按理说，江家得了个第一，整个莲花坞都应该沉浸在欢庆的气氛当中才是，可弟子们都是一脸小心翼翼的表情，这是怎么回事？  
江管事趁着他沐浴更衣的功夫，手里捧着擦拭身体的大巾子，老脸上挂着几丝尴尬的微笑，被大家推选出来，直接来问自家的宗主。  
“有话就说。”江澄坐在木桶里，斜睨了这位看着自己从少年走过来的老人家，“那些小子们都在瞎嘀咕啥？”  
“宗主，泽芜君真的要嫁到我们莲花坞来吗？”  
啧，原来是为了这件事。  
江澄的脸上不由自主的扬起了一丝温柔的笑意，说道：“泽芜君一言既出驷马难追，自然是真的，你准备准备，选个吉日，我去蓝家下聘。”  
江管事确定这是真事，不由得愉快的应了一声，将大巾子挂好，转身就走。  
“老江，你就一点不奇怪我找了个男人当道侣？”  
江管事转身乐呵呵的说道：“宗主要是找别的男子当道侣，属下可能还会消沉一阵子，那些小子们也是一样的，但是，如果莲花坞将来的主母是泽芜君，那就另当别论了。”  
呵呵，果然是蓝曦臣的魅力无人能挡。  
“就因为他长得好看？”  
“宗主说得是哪里话，好看没啥用，这世上，只有泽芜君对宗主无条件的好，属下这些日子以来是看在眼里的。”  
才怪，你们都是被蓝曦臣的美貌给迷惑了，还别人来当莲花坞的主母不行，他就行。  
沉入水里吐了一会儿泡泡，心情就像是冒着粉红泡泡似的，大巾子裹住下身，回了卧房，正要把衣服从架子上拿下来，一阵熟悉的动静，他回过头去，自家恋人出现在他的视线里，这是从寒室直接来了他卧房啊。  
蓝曦臣没收住身子，一个趔趄正好撞在他身上，被他一手拎住衣领，嫌弃的看着他，“才分别不过一两个时辰，你就按耐不住跑来了。”  
“晚吟！”蓝曦臣双臂挂上他的颈子，狠狠亲了他一下，“我想你了。”  
江澄裸着身，被他这么一个猛扑，顿时脸红了，想要推开他，却被力大无穷的手臂给钳制了自由，温柔的唇压上他的，轻轻贴了一下，离开寸许。  
“晚吟真好看。”  
江澄面色绯红，斥道：“雅正呢？”  
“在命定之人的面前，不要雅正。”沙哑的，克制的声音过后，是辗转缠绵的亲吻。  
起先是试探性的贴着他的唇，温柔的眸光映着心爱之人的僵直的表情，他低喃了一声放轻松，双手揽在他的腰间，亲吻里加入了更多的柔情。  
直到江澄的身体逐渐的放松，双臂环上他的颈子，打开牙关，唇舌交缠，完全放开了自己，整个身体贴在了他的身上。  
他的主动让蓝曦臣欣喜若狂，软舌侵入他的口腔，如饥似渴的扫荡着，如此痴如醉的亲吻着，下身凭着本能磨蹭着，江澄低吟了一声，欲望开始觉醒。  
“别……”下意识的想要逃走，却被陌生的无力感包围。  
蓝曦臣恋恋不舍的移开他的唇，一律暧昧的银丝将他们两人的唇瓣连在一起，他知道，以江澄的性子，能让他吻得如此神魂颠倒，已经是极限了，不能心急。  
“晚吟，喜欢我这般亲你吗？”  
窝在他胸膛里的人轻声嗯了下，抬眸，水雾氤氲，让人不由自主的想要欺负他。  
蓝曦臣低低的喘息了声，压下自己的唇，含住他的，再次将彼此拉入了拥吻的狂风暴雨里。  
最近几天，莲花坞的未来主母泽芜君来了，宗主表示，没什么事别去打搅他的清静，门生弟子自然是领会了其中的意思，谁有这个胆子去打搅宗主的恋爱大业啊！  
只是，弟子们发觉，最近宗主是不是上火了，嘴唇的色泽与以往不同，总是保持着水涟涟的红，有时候嘴唇还破了皮，主母精通医理，亲自给宗主调了一盒玫瑰膏。  
果然是泽芜君，宗主用了玫瑰膏之后，破了皮的唇瓣很快就好了。  
有啥办法，他们宗主最近迷上了和泽芜君的亲吻，三十好几的人了，终于动了春心，恋人又是百依百顺，这些天陪在他身边，时不时偷一个香吻，到最后，被江宗主反扑在地，一顿啃咬，他的嘴唇就是这么破的。  
每次都是这样的情景，江澄在书房里处理莲花坞事务，蓝曦臣陪在他身旁，要么看书，要么帮他处理一点小事，趁空的时候两个人又吻在捞了一起。  
湿润的拥吻从唇到颈项，衣衫被撩开了大半，江宗主被压在身下，抓着爱人的手臂，粗喘着，被含住了胸前的茱萸，惊喘着，身体里的欲望再也无法用亲吻来满足。  
“蓝涣……”他单手捂脸，亲吻只是火上浇油，让身体里的这股欲望越烧越旺，“我想要……”  
想要什么，其实连他自己都不知道。  
但是，蓝曦臣知道，在确定自己的心意之后，他可是做了很多的功课。  
这些天的拥吻快要把他逼疯了，每次都要洗好久的冷水澡，念十几遍的清心诀才能压下勃发的欲望。  
“我也想要晚吟。”弯身将他打横抱起，低下头，将他的惊呼声吞进肚子里，亲吻着，进入了用来休憩的中厅。  
原本只有一张长榻作为江澄小憩之处，可蓝曦臣来了以后，这位未来的莲花坞主母早就动了要在此处翻云覆雨的念头，让人在地上划出一处看书的场所，铺上柔软的地毯。  
江澄被他轻轻放在了地上，彼此的亲吻没有中断过，蓝曦臣的手解开他的腰封，肌肤裸露在空气里，他才如梦初醒，低喃道：“做什么？”  
眼神里全然是懵懂的神情，他完全不知道两个男子要如何纾解彼此的欲望。  
“做让你感到舒服的事，可好？”  
江澄伸出手来，温柔的抚摸他的脸，嗯了一声，将自己全身心的交给了他，反正，他是蓝忘机的兄长，该怎么做，一定知道。  
蓝曦臣捏了一个隔音诀，解开自己的腰封，褪去了蓝家宗主的宗主服，露出精壮的身材，俯身压上他的心爱之人，虔诚的亲吻着他的唇，他的鼻，喉结，乳头，倾听着他毫无保留的呻吟声，直到他张口含住了小晚吟，江澄吟哦着想要推开他。  
他温暖的口腔包容着他的欲望，好舒服，他由衷的赞叹着，软舌轻舔着，让他全身酥软，连声音都荡漾着无限的春光：“蓝涣，别这样……”  
“晚吟其实是喜欢的。”蓝曦臣温柔的舔着，“这世上，只我能给晚吟做这样的事，也只晚吟能让我做这样的事。”  
初时的试探结束，温润的口腔包裹住小晚吟，一下一下的吞吐着，饱含情欲的双眼将爱人的激烈的吟叫全数收入心底。  
江澄在灭顶的快感里泄了身，绵长的呻吟化成了软腻的诱惑，蓝曦臣将一起带进来的玫瑰膏握在手里，拧开盖子，修长的手指沾了些。  
“晚吟，我想要进入你的身体。”再也没有给爱人逃离的时间，指尖轻轻碰触他的后穴，感受到了他的退缩。  
“会很舒服，我保证。”  
他温柔的言语像是在江澄的耳边下了一道魔咒，手心里滑腻的精液混合着玫瑰膏的香味，用手指轻轻破开了从未被人碰触过的地方。  
“蓝涣……”早已情迷一乱的江澄只有全身心的信任自己深爱的人，一个能含住他的性器做到如此地步的人，“从此以后，不许背叛我。”  
蓝曦臣的手温柔的开拓着他的后穴，唇舌再次与他缠绵在一起，“永远也不会有那么一天，我要与你相爱到天荒地老。”  
后穴经过温柔细致的开拓，粗大的性器抵上去的时候，还是紧了些，但是，蓝曦臣已经顾不上了，他的身体就要炸裂，想要在爱人的体内驰骋。  
“原谅我，我受不住了。”性器上抹上了玫瑰膏，在江澄的惊呼声中，狭小的甬道被破开，疼得他叫了出来，却因为蓝曦臣的侵入，空虚的身体被一瞬间填满了。  
扬起细长的颈子，痛苦着，愉悦着。  
蓝曦臣被夹得舒畅的喟叹着，努力克制着想要疯狂律动的念头，小心翼翼的抽插了几下，被修长的双腿勾住了腰身，化为了一滩春水的爱人水汽迷蒙的双眼望着他，唤了一声蓝涣。  
“晚吟。”柔情万千的低下头，狠狠的含住他的唇，“我爱你。”  
像是一个魔咒，江澄大声呻吟起来，叫着想要，才被安抚过的欲望又挺立了起来。  
“我爱你。”  
蓝曦臣用力的顶弄着他，每一次都会说一句我爱你，让心中浓烈澎湃的爱意随着他的欲望深深的植入爱人的身体里。  
江澄毫无保留大声叫着，身体里横冲直撞的性器找到了他最敏感的点，舒爽的连脚趾都弯了起来。  
“蓝涣，不要……啊……啊……”蓝曦臣找到了他最敏感的那处，集中了力量朝那处攻城略地，坚挺的欲望在爱人的甬道里找到了发泄口。  
江澄的身体就像是水里的小舟，起伏不定，一次又一次，他的爱人将他抛向快感的云端。  
直到江澄再也无法承受他的爱意，低吼着用力夹住他的，他才惊觉，两个人全身湿透了，地毯上混合着他们的汗水和精液，整个屋子充斥着暧昧的喘息。  
最后用力顶弄了几下，一只手操持着爱人的欲望，一起攀上了快感的巅峰。  
“蓝涣！”  
“晚吟！”  
性器从爱人的后穴里拔出来的时候，带出来混合着玫瑰膏的精液，淌落在爱人的腿上，一片淫靡的景色，后穴一张一合，像是在邀请他再次品尝绝美的味道。  
江澄的长臂勾住他的颈子，完全不知道爱人在想什么，凑上唇狠狠咬了一口，低喃道：“下次，换我在上面。”  
“嗯。”蓝曦臣想也不想的答应了，吻上他的唇，“晚吟想怎么样都行。”  
将他压在身下，一个挺身，坚硬如铁的性器再次侵入爱人的甬道里，“这一次，我还想要。”  
“蓝涣……”江澄惊呼，双腿却诚实的环住他的腰身，“轻点，轻一点……”  
刚刚落幕的爱欲，又开始了新一轮的攻城略地，江宗主觉得，自己要沉溺在欲望的海洋里，抓着那个叫蓝曦臣的人，一辈子就此沉沦吧。  
后来，莲花坞的弟子们发觉，他们越来越不能接近宗主的书房，紫电似乎会随时随地的抽过来，太可怕了。  
好在，他们有一个温煦如春风般的主母去安抚自家暴躁的宗主。  
泽芜君能当莲花坞的主母，真是太好了。  
某次，反攻从未成功的江宗主被压在身下搞得欲仙欲死，泽芜君突然停了下来。  
“晚吟，我来当莲花坞的主母，你到云深不知处当蓝家的主母，可好？”  
满脑子想要被操得更舒服的江宗主嗯了声，双腿不耐烦的蹭着自家爱人的腰，想要！  
于是，蓝宗主终于如愿以偿的将他的爱人迎娶回了蓝家。


End file.
